Unrequited II
by Rogue Daffodil
Summary: Hinata is a sneaky kunoichi, and she has a plan to catch Naruto's eye...  Events take place soon after the end of Unrequited.


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Naruto or any of its respective characters. But if I did, I would certainly give Naru-chan to K, because she just luuuuuvvvvvssss him so much!

**Author's Note: **Well, here is a little something I put together for you, K. I hope everyone else enjoys, as well. Takes place in the hours after my fic titled Unrequited. ::wink::

* * *

**Unrequited II**

Hyuuga Hinata tried to contain her bulging flesh within the black ninja suit she'd been so sure she wanted to wear today, by pushing, pulling and readjusting almost constantly. It was so tight on her body, and she was not at all accustomed to the feeling... or to the revelation of her many hidden curves. Fortunately, or perhaps _unfortunately_, she had not found it all together uncomfortable while training in the dojo. Therefor, she had decided to go ahead with her plan. The Heiress bit into her bottom lip, wishing away the warmth in her pale, rounded cheeks. _Her plan_... What on Earth was she getting herself into?

Naruto had promised to assist her with the Shadow Clone Jutsu today, and in preparation, she had practiced to the best of her meager ability. The jutsu was one of the first new skills taught to her by Kurenai-sensei after she was released from the hospital. The jounin had wanted to take things slow and easy. Hinata had demanded to be treated as any other shinobi would. She could not afford to be lax in her training. Although her heart muscle was weak, and likely would be for some time, her will was unwavering. She would either excel as a ninja, or die. For there was no alternative for her, nothing awaiting her outside the Shinobi Arts. Except the role of some Hyuuga's wife and house servant, as it seemed less and less likely over the years that she would succeed her father, as was her birthright. It had taken some time to convince her teacher, but Kurenai had agreed to begin introducing her to more advanced techniques.

Hinata was nervous. Extremely nervous.

What would Naruto say? Her hands began to twist together at the thought of anyone outside of the Hyuuga seeing her like this. As a kunoichi of Konoha, she was entitled to dress however she pleased. As the Hyuuga Heiress, she was obliged to project the purity of her station, and to avoid all semblance of impropriety. She pulled her hands away from one another, smoothing them over her shapley bottom, while continuing on toward the trail that would lead her to him. There was absolutely nothing about this ninja suit that was proper, or suggested purity of any kind.

Hinata breathed deeply several times. She had convinced herself to do this, because, though Naruto had always been quite flirtatious toward her, he still had not acted upon any of her more subtle hints. Perhaps if seeing her this way, in such a display of raw femininity, he would think of her as a woman he himself could have, and no longer as a doll upon some pedastal owned by Sasuke, or any other man. Naruto was who she wanted. Not Sasuke. Not Neji. After all, it was for Naruto that she donned these clothes, and no one else.

Ahead, she could feel the Kyuubi-vessel's familiar chakra, along with fading chakra signatures belonging to Sasuke and Sakura. Good. They would be long gone by the time her... match... with Naruto started. Oh Gods! Was she really going to display the form she so carefully kept hidden in her usual oversized jacket? Oh, Gods, oh Gods, oh Gods! She really was. Because capturing Naruto's eye was more important than avoiding short-term embarassment.

She ducked under a tree branch, raising her arm to sweep away the low hanging leaves. And she _would_ be embarassed, there was not a doubt in her mind. Hinata giggled to herself, unable to contain the mischief lurking within. She had always known that she was beautiful. But now _Naruto_, who had never even had the pleasure of seeing her in her finest, most noble state of beauty, was going to get a treat so rare, that only one other person was privvy to it.

She had to stop walking just to fan herself with her open hand. It was getting really hot. Or maybe it was just her. Or maybe it was her memory of the hour she'd spent in the dojo today, Neji spying on her from the meditation room nearby. Neji. He was always _watching_ her. The Heiress regained her composure and continued on. Naruto wasn't far now. She could hear him arguing with one of his clones. But even as she neared him, her thoughts kept returning to the man who kept her heart in a vice. The man who had long ago explored every inch of her. Neji. Hinata had never been able to keep those special secrets away from him.

"Ok, ok," the Kyuubi-vessel could be heard a short distance from her, obscured by the many green tree leaves and bushes. "How do I look?"

"Ha ha ha," another Naruto laughed out loud, an outright arrogant and obnoxious sound. "Not half as good as I do!" She heard him proclaim, before the telltale poof of a transformation jutsu sounded in the forest.

"Sexy Jutsu!" Was the call from the dozens of Narutos crowding the training area, who were now undoubtedly very nude... and very female.

As she made her final approach to the clearing where their match would take place, Hinata almost felt sorry for the boy. Almost.

She stepped out of the treeline, revealing herself in more ways than any of the blondes before her had anticipated. The release of the transformation jutsu came in a wave of white smoke, crackling like a kettle of popcorn.

The demon brat raised his fists to his eyes, rubbing furiously, as if he could somehow wipe the sight of her from his retinas. "_Hinata-chan_..." His voice trailed off, as his expression tightened into shock and bewilderment.

The Hyuuga Heiress smiled demurely, angling her unbound breasts slightly to the side while squeezing her arms together, to maximize his view of her... assets. "N-N-Naruto-kun. Thank you so m-much for agreeing to train with me." That rosy glow shone forth from her face like the blazing sun, and Naruto matched it in his smile, reaching behind his head to vigorously scratch at his neck.

He gulped. "No problem, babe." His tone was surprisingly casual, but Hinata knew better. His deceptions were better than most, even if they made him seem goofy and dimwitted. She jogged toward him, her supple flesh bouncing freely, and the Kyuubi-vessel couldn't speak another word.

Hinata could have danced with glee at that moment. Her plan was a success. Naruto didn't know what hit him...

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sat down in the dirt, panting a great deal heavier than he had an hour ago, when he, Sasuke and Sakura had sparred eachother half to death. No, this training session was different... A lot different.

The blonde-haired, blue-eyed, self-proclaimed future Hokage of Konoha was well out-matched, his opponent so grossly overpowering that he'd had no alternative but to forfeit. "Wow, Hinata-chan!" Naruto stretched his arms, then fell onto his back. He didn't dare look at her. In fact, his avoidance of her had been the ultimate cause of his loss. After all, he couldn't hit what he wasn't willing to _see_.

"N-Naruto-kun," the Hyuuga Heiress pouted, clasping her hands together as she stood over him. "I do not accept a win," she said. "You lost on purpose."

Naruto swallowed the retort that almost slipped past his lips. On purpose. Yep. Just like everything she had done today had been on purpose. The demon brat then chanced a peek at the girl. She was wearing a ninja suit, which by itself would have been most unusual. But, the fact that the thing looked like it had been _painted_ onto her skin... He squeezed his eyes shut. And... and...

Hinata sat down beside him. "Naruto-kun? Are you l-listening? I didn't really h-h-hurt you, did I?"

And the way her unbound breasts had swayed to her every movement... He had such lecherous thoughts. He didn't want to open his eyes, lest the Heiress become like Sakura, and attempt to pummel his brains. Instead he layed there, silent, as a warm breeze floated between them.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata gently shook the boy, causing her to lean over him. "You s-said you would help me with my Shadow Clone Jutsu. I don't have a lot of time. I will b-be expected back at the Hyuuga."

"Hey, um... ya know... I don't think this is a very good idea right now, Hina-" He finally looked at her; really _looked_ at her. His mouth went dry, his eyes began to water, and he felt the pressure building quickly in his sinuses.

Above him, two milk-white globes of kunoichi glory, barely covered in a tight swath of black cloth, rose and fell so scrumptiously as she breathed in and out. "Why not?" She inquired, and her innocent pout had him wondering all kinds of things.

"Well," he answered, forcing himself to sit up beside her. Naruto covered his nose in one hand, laughing a bit too uncontrollably. "I'm suddenly feeling kind of hungry," he said. "Let's go to Ichiraku for lunch instead, yeah?"

"I don't know, Naruto-kun," she answered. "Otousan will be upset if I'm late..."

The Uzumaki turned slightly away from her, peering down into his palm to survey the carnage. Yep, his nose was definately bleeding. He smeared the blood onto a small patch of clover beside him, then turned toward Hinata, grinning like the nine-tailed fox.

"Aww, come on, Hinata-chan. You know you wanna have lunch with me." Naruto stood up then, reaching out a hand to the Hyuuga Heiress. She took it, and was pulled up and against him. The Kyuubi-vessel could feel her soft swell of flesh through his own orange jacket. He gave a nervous chuckle, before taking a chance to slide his arm over her shoulders. "So, what kind of ramen do you like, Hinata-chan?"

He enjoyed seeing the color return to her cheeks. "Um... W-Well... N-Naruto-kun, I..." She blinked furiously, trying to clear her mind. "Well, I... Um..." She took a half-turn to the left, poking her fingers together.

"Don't worry," Naruto grinned. "I promise to get you home on time. Believe it!" And apparently she did believe it, because they started back toward the village.

As they traversed the wooded trail, he was rewarded by the sight and feel of her, while she stepped lightly beside him. _Hinata-chan_... He snuck a quick peek at her round backside. _Gods_! He supressed a shudder. _What a babe_!

* * *

Hyuuga Neji found himself pacing through the halls of the Branch House. He'd made up some excuse in order to get clearance to return here, because he had made his Main House relatives so uncomfortable. When Hinata-sama had left earlier, he'd spent the better part of his time afterward stalking through the halls, and it had them all on edge.

The prodigy didn't usually do things for their sake, but in this instance it was to his advantage. He had needed to get away. Needed to spend time in a place that lacked his Heiress' chakra. A place that was free of those meddlesome reminders of her. He needed to clear his mind of her, but his every thought was of her.

Hinata-sama had gone off to train with her genin team... dressed like... like... He couldn't even think it. Or maybe he just didn't want to. She had changed since that day; since the Chuunin Exam. No longer was she the hoplessly shy little girl he remembered. Dammit! She was beginning to take herself seriously... and dressing like... like...

No! He would not let the thought invade his image of her. She was weak! She was vulnerable! And though her attire may have revealed the most vulnerable parts of her, he could not mistake the _confidence_ with which she wore it.

It didn't make any sense. Why was she suddenly dressing like a real kunoichi?

Dammit! He stomped through an open doorway, shoving past three of his Branch cousins. The Hyuuga turned to watch him as he continued his tantrum further down the hall. Neji had no desire to take his frustration out on them, and at the last moment, right before stepping through the back exit that led out into the garden, the prodigy looked over his shoulder.

His glare was met in kind, for those residing within the Branch House had always been less intimidated by him. He scowled, as did they. _Well_... Neji huffed out into the sunshine, allowing the door to slam shut behind him. As long as they minded their own business, he wouldn't have a need to wipe their faces clean with his Gentle Fist.

"Dammit!" His curse was hard and shrill. _Hinata-sama's_ Gentle Fist had improved more than he could have imagined in the short weeks after her hospital release. Guilt anew coursed through him. He had caused her pain. Indeed, had almost killed her. He forced his eyes to stare into the harsh sun, that bright brilliant orb, as it illuminated the Land of Fire. Hinata-sama was like the sun, for she illuminated his heart. But, as the sun shared its light and warmth with all the world, his Heiress too was free to share her skills and company with other Leaf shinobi. Neji finally tore his gaze away from the sun, his head throbbing. The prodigy didn't like the way events had begun to shape themselves. Of course, now he would just have to get used to it.

* * *

They sat together at the ramen stand, slurping the delicious noodles contentedly. Naruto smiled again at the Heiress, before raising his hand to signal Ichiraku's owner.

"I'll have another one," he placed his order, then scooted a bit closer to her. "Anything else I can get you, Hinata-chan?" Somehow, their planned training session had become a date. Naruto's blue eyes twinkled. He wasn't complaining though. Training was one thing, but a date... a _real_ date with the hottest girl in Konoha...

"Oh, n-no thank you, Naruto-kun," her smile was soft and demure. "I'm actually pretty full now." Hinata turned her attention to the proprietor. "It was delicious. Thank you, very much," she gave a slight bow.

"Ah, you're quite welcome, young miss," the man answered. Soon, another steaming bowl of ramen was placed before the Uzumaki.

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted; and he wasn't talking about the noodles. The Kyuubi-vessel then began heaving great big bundles of noodles into his mouth. "Just a sec, babe," he said, with mouth stuffed full. After a short while, he turned the bowl onto its side, pouring the hot liquid down his throat. "That hit the spot!" He proclaimed, slamming the empty bowl onto the counter.

"Hey!" The owner caught his attention. "Don't break anymore bowls, Naruto!"

"Hehe," the boy chuckled, scratching the back of his neck. "Sorry 'bout that, old man."

Naruto stood from his stool, pulling several dollars out of his stuffed frog pouch. He paid the bill, then waited for Hinata to stand, before taking her hand in his.

"So," he pulled her along gently. "Where to now, babe?"

"Um... w-well, Naruto-kun. I should really be g-getting home."

"Aww, you sure?" He swung her around to face him, their hands still deeply entwined. Then, with the other, he grasped her narrow, feminine waist, giving a slight squeeze to her rounded hip.

The Heiress giggled, and Naruto gave her another squeeze. "Hai, Naruto-kun. I really have to go." She bowed her head to obscure that fantastic blush.

The demon brat was disappionted. "Ah, alright," he said, agreeing reluctantly. "But, let's take a short-cut, yeah? That way," he gave her hip one final squeeze, "we won't have to walk so fast," he grinned.

* * *

Neji had returned to the Main House, as he could no longer justify his childish stomping, and ridiculous actions regarding his Heiress. It had done him no good to try and avoid her anyway, for as soon as he had arrived back, Hiashi-sama had sent him out to find the girl. And now, he was storming through the compound on his way to the gates. He had no idea where she was. How did the Leader expect him to find her? And why was it so important, anway? Oh, well. It wasn't his place to question his Leader, so the prodigy continued on his current mission.

First, he would check the many genin training grounds outside the village. They weren't far from here. He should be able to locate his Heiress quickly, if in fact she were where she was supposed to be. He sighed. She was supposed to be with _him_... It just wasn't fair.

* * *

They were nearing the Hyuuga gates now, and the air around them was calm and still. Their hands had not been separated since Naruto had grasped hers earlier, and the Heiress had a hell of a time explaining it away to Sakura, when she and Shino had run into them at the edge of the village. Her teammate had given her an understanding nod. He would keep her secret, but what of Sakura?

"N-N-Naruto-kun?" The Kyuubi-vessel stopped leading her along the path. They now stood within the threshold of the opened cast iron gates. "Sakura-chan... She won't s-say anything, will she?"

"Nah, not Sakura-chan."

"Oh, okay then," she said.

They remained there, still as statues as time ticked by. Hinata didn't know what she was waiting for, because he still hadn't responded quite the way she'd hoped, but she was compelled to stay there with him, enjoying the way he rubbed her palms in small circles.

"Hinata-chan..." Naruto whispered. Her head ducked down a little, concealing her expression in smooth indigo. "I want to do something, but I don't want you to get upset, ya know?" He took a long, deep breath.

"W-What is it, Naruto-kun?" Could it be? Was she finally going to get what she had wanted this whole time? Maybe...

"Please don't clobber me..."

The Heiress was struck with the briefest fear, as she saw Naruto's lips descending toward her own. She fought and fought to keep herself conscious, as she felt the fainting spell wash over her senses. So close... So very close... Her eyes slid closed.

"Hinata-sama!" Hyuuga Neji stomped aggresively forward, only to snatch his Heiress away from the demon boy. "Get away from him!" He sneered, gripping Hinata's wrist so hard that she winced.

"Oh, so it's _you_ again, eh?" Naruto snorted, glaring pointedly at the Hyuuga prodigy. "You're hurting her, dumbass!"

"She is not your concern, Uzumaki," Neji growled, his grip on the girl unwavering. "Leave this place at once."

Hinata tried to pull away from Neji. "Niisan! What are you d-doing here?"

"I was instructed to retrieve you, Hinata-sama." His eyes were like knives, cutting deeply into her. "And I find you here, at the gates... with _that_." He pointed toward Naruto. "I thought you were training," his eyes narrowed.

"We _were_ training, jerk!" Naruto stepped forward. "What's your deal, anyway?"

"None of your business, peasant," Neji answered. He turned away from Naruto, pulling Hinata forward. "Your father wishes to have a word with you."

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun!" She yelled back at him. "Th-Th-Thank you for all of the extra training!"

"Sure thing!" He called back to her. "We'll do it again sometime, yeah?"

"Hai!"

"_Absolutely not_!" The prodigy yelled in turn.

As they disappeard together into the compound, Naruto was left staring at Hinata-chan's round rear-end, in that impossibly tight ninja suit.

"Dammit," he spat on the ground. He'd almost gotten that kiss...

**End**


End file.
